


Even Now

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hobbits, Marriage, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Even Now

It's been nearly forty years. They've grown a veritable forest of children around them, new buds still running around the house.

Nearly forty years, and they're not so young anymore, nor so pretty as they once were; skin sags and bottoms widen every year. There's a fine web of birthing scars on Rosie's waist and thighs. Sam kisses them every night, and most times says the same thing:

_One for Elanor, one for Frodo, one for Rose, one for Merry..._

And so on, up until _one for Rosie_ – a kiss on her lips – and one for Sam, again, and some things don't change, because her arms open and her legs go around his and there's nothing more beautiful, then, than the two of them.

Forty years isn't long enough to forget something like that.


End file.
